battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Dou Qi Skill Ranking Dou Qi skill ranking is separated into 4 classes. The higher the level, the stronger the skill. Once you have reached Dou Practitioner, you are able to learn skills and abilities. Reading scrolls is the most common way to gain a new skill; however, there are other ways to obtain abilities. You can even develop new and unique abilities through rigorous training. Though uncommon, these are abilities that have never been seen before and are unique to you. # Huang (Yellow): This is the first rank skill class and within each skill there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. # Xuan (Black): This is the second rank skill category. # Di (Earth): This is the third rank skill class. # Tian (Heaven): This is the fourth rank skill class, it is the highest and most powerful skill class and as with each skill class there is a further subclass as low/mid/high. * This ranking can also be applied to the Dou Qi practitioner's training methods (Dou Qi Method, or Gong Fu). This comes from the first line of the classic educational text, the Qian Zi Wen (Thousand Character Essay), which was written by Zhou Xingsi of the Liang Dynasty: 天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒. Tian Di Xuan Huang, Yu Zhou Hong Huang. Sky Earth Black Yellow, Time Space Primordial-Chaos. Dou Qi Status Ranking This is a ranking according to how strong the person is. In this land whoever has strength, has dignity. Without strength you are nothing. As you train your Dou Qi level you gain status and rank, within each Dou Qi rank there are sub ranks indicated as stars when you reach nine stars you have the potential to rank up. e.g. - a nine star Dou Practitioner will rank up to Dou Master with his next Dou Qi increase. The gap between each stars will increase as each one pass each rank and the rate of increase would also increase. Alchemist (Receptarier) Ranking They are basically alchemist and can mix various ingredients ranging from common to godly items, to create pills and potions. There are very few Alchemist in the world, thus having one in your household is considered a blessing from the heavens. Alchemists are ranked from 1st Stage (Grade) to 9th Stage (Grade) and each Stage (Grade) is divided into three Tier are :- (Low-Mid-High) . After the 9th Stage there is a stage which has not been achieved for thousands of years, similarly to the Dou Di. This stage is known as the Di Stage (10th Stage) . Here is a list of known receptariers: Alchemist Essence Flame (Heavenly Flame) Ranking There are currently 23 known Essence Flames, each equally as wild and explosive. # 陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame # 虚无吞炎 - Ethereal Swallowing Flame (Novel: Nihility Devouring Flame) # 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame # 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame # 生灵之焱 - Living Spirits Flame # 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame # 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame # 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame # 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame (Novel: Three Thousand Burning Flame) # 九幽风炎 - Nine Eerie Wind Flame # 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame (Ice and fire in a single body) # 九龙雷罡火 - Nine Thunder Dragon Flame (Novel: Nine Dragon Lightning Flame) # 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame # 陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame # 海心焰 - Heart of the Sea Flame # 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame # 火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Muslim Flame # 风雷怒焱 - Anger of Mother and Father Flame # 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame (Born in the deepest parts of the earth) Green Lotus Core Flame in the novel. # 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame # 六道轮回炎 - Six Way Reincarnation Flame # 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame # 玄黄炎 - Xuan Yellow Flame Soul Ranking There are 4 rankings for souls power : Normal/Mortal: Ranging from 1st to 7th ranked Receptairiers Spirit: 8th ranked Receptariers Tian (Heaven): Divided into 3 stages first, after and full. This is the level of 9th ranked Receptairier, at the peak Tian level, it could span for 10 thousand of miles, also in this stage, the soul can become solid as strong as the body so instead of one Xiao Yan for example, there is now 4 Emperor level: Can span for hundred thousands of miles. Achieving Di stage however is easier than making a Di Rank Pill or becoming a Dou Di. Magical Beast Ranking Magical Beasts are ranked from 1 to 10, with 10 being the most powerful. There is no star ranking among the Magical Beasts. When a Magical Beast advances to the 5th rank they become able to speak human language, when they advance to the 6th or 7th rank they are able to change into human form in order to accelerate their Dou Qi Training. Rank 1 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner Rank 2 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Shi - Dou Master Rank 3 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Da Dou Shi - Dou Grand Master Rank 4 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Ling - Dou Spirit Rank 5 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Wang - Dou King Rank 6 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Huang - Dou Emperor Rank 7 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor Rank 8 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zun - Dou Venerate Rank 9 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Sheng - Dou Saint Rank 10 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Di - Dou God Category:Spoiler